katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadness
Sadness is the deuteragonist in Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen Relationship Fear Sadness and Fear have a love relationship. Sadness enjoys hanging with Fear a lot by sticking with him (sometimes.) Occasionally, Sadness or Fear have a crazy 'up-comes' whenever theirs something dangerous or crazy things while go on an adventures. Emily Joy Joy and Fear are one of the five emotions in Riley Andersen's emotion. However, Sadness one time puts a sad memory and Joy stopped her which they have different ways for what they can react. They are one of the teamed allied groups who can help Riley or (mostly) Katie. Anger Disgust Bing Bong Katie Wallace Gromit Lady Tottington Quotes * "Crying helps me slow down and obsess over the weight of life's problems." * "Remember the funny movie where the dog dies?" * "I like Tragic Vampire Romance Island." * "Okay! I'm positive you will get lost in there." * "Riley's islands of personality! They're all down! Oh, this is bad!" * "Oh... Riley has no Core Memories, no Personality Islands, and no... (gasps)" * "You. You're not in Headquarters. Without you, Riley can't be happy! We gotta get you back up there." * "Oh, Participation Award." * "I'm too sad to walk." * "Oh, is it all going to be so interactive?" * "We're abstracting! There are four stages. This is the first. Nonobjective fragmentation." * "We're in the second stage! We're deconstructing!" * "Oh no! We're two-dimensional! That's stage three!" * "Oh no, we're non-figurative! This is the last stage!" * "Wait, we're two-dimensional. Fall on your face." * "I only make things worse! Riley's better off without me!" * "I'm sorry they took your rocket. They took something that you loved." * "I bet you and Riley had great adventures." * "It was the day the Prairie Dogs lost the big playoff game. Riley missed the winning shot. She felt awful. She wanted to quit." Gallery Picture 114.jpg Sadness in sonic style inside out.PNG Inside-out-sadness-and-joy.jpg Cheering emotions.gif Sadness over anger.jpg Sadness crying.gif Tumblr nqdqsuv4hN1qgjvrso1 500.jpg Tumblr nqr3c6RH7g1tlbf55o9 250.gif SADNESS Fullbody Render.png Newclubimage-sadness-inside-out-38697624.gif Tumblr inline nqb6kyv52p1r102dg 540.gif Sadness fear anger and disgust scream.gif Tumblr nszk0v3AXJ1scxavzo2 500.gif Joy touches anger's head.jpg 11427012 440898742754642 8965933677163349317 n.png 11140370 427359894108527 4492150490678855881 n.jpg 11010008 401727373338446 7631651662183387428 n.jpg Inside-Out-New-Islands-logointheway.jpg Inside Out Promo 2.png Inside-out.jpg Fear is like whaaa.jpg Inside-out-clip.jpg Tumblr nraqlhZ0ot1rvhqlvo3 500.gif Joy push a button.gif Inside-out-emotions.jpg 6070040581183.jpeg Fearness sonic style.PNG FEARNESS Magnet.PNG Fear and Sadness kiss.PNG Sadness-and-Fear-sadness-inside-out-38697622-250-380.gif Sadness-and-the-other-emotions-admiring-the-new-islands-sadness-inside-out-38697572-250-250.gif Sadness-and-the-other-emotions-admiring-the-new-islands-sadness-inside-out-38697574-243-243.gif Tumblr nquj6aBofl1uzxxkxo1 500.png Sadness-sadness-inside-out-38697608-250-200.gif Together forever by eveningsun33-d91207d.png 10402941 739906236118647 1605893783920017760 n.jpg 10433940 737629543012983 4949281395240949196 n.jpg Sadness-sadness-inside-out-38697593-250-205.gif Sadness about crying.jpg Tumblr no8yvz8d9c1rvhqlvo6 500.gif Tumblr nldpm1qg1u1skiltjo3 540.png Tumblr inline nqb68q1Y331r102dg 540.gif Q4q2Uf7-t K9-rgi g3Y0b Poy4ZYZgXa-Mh gzq73jarcLNY1kwqgX5xSDVXNsPLZq8h16Zmda kXsRXB1UQrbqAb-TwCETd17j3O jIAk8hksLiebyYaTDtyFXpGy-rNW-ZsTbFbJp4Z ZpDRg9BU=w426-h310.png Tumblr inline nqb6kyv52p1r102dg 540.gif Tumblr nt14wgcO7X1skiltjo8 250.gif Sadness as Emily the Corpse Bride.png Sadness Sad.jpg Sadness with Emily Corpse Bride.PNG Tumblr nrt47jvcu91snsk3fo3 1280.png 12189540 1062395497107002 493244734466236375 n.jpg Sadness in blue background.PNG Sadness in anime style.PNG Nervous Tears.PNG Picture 135.jpg InsideOut PlaySet Sadness Fear.png Tumblr nqng3vnomX1u5bcgao1 250.png Tumblr nt0871BvJ11qkp9gro1 500.png 12713 13.jpg Char 102926 thumb.jpg A DEAD MOUSE!.png Nervous Tears 1.PNG Sadness and fear.PNG Inside Out Emotions sailor maker.jpg Riley's-First-Date-33.jpg Sadness indian maker.jpeg Waht my cutiemark is telling me by katie sandow.PNG Inside-out fear-and-sadness.jpg Fearandsadness.jpg Tumblr ntrn7m6Isp1rukfwko1 1280.png Tumblr nuabveCBXV1rukfwko2 400.png Insideout joy by hentaib2319-d8hodlj.jpg Nervous tears again.PNG Sadness 80 anim gif.gif 55c63157d7314.jpg 55c631185d119.jpg 55c631580ccce.jpg 55c631190ef16.jpg 55c63157e6547.jpg Hallow mallow with inside out by jakkaeront-d9ewuma.jpg Me Coraline and emotion girls.PNG Tumblr o1oxxvesUg1v4kl3qo1 400.jpg Tumblr o0oay8vbkq1unbphno7 1280.jpg Tumblr o1q45hlBKL1qetmbko10 250.gif Tumblr nq9nzyomf71qbbmfvo7 500.gif Insideout.jpg Inside-out-puppy-bowl-trailer.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1059.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-855.jpg Sadness about crying again.jpg Tumblr nt56le4EkP1sp65azo1 500.gif Sadness sings hello.jpg Sadness deep breath and about sings.jpg Hel1sadness singing.jpg KEW&G the voice.PNG Hello-de-adele-intensamente-36018.jpg 1280x720-USv.jpg Canta-hello-485x321.jpg Sadness singing hello drawing version by insideoutgirlkatie-da02ro5.png Fear and Sadness.png Sadness as Lady Tottington and Fear as Wallace.png Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Emotions Category:Protagonists Category:Inside Out Characters